Messer Grin
by Montanaluvmesser101
Summary: Danny helps his son out with a little problem...read and review?


A/N: For a challenge on LiveJournal, cheesy songs: my third one was Jessie's girl by Rick Springfield.

I only own Rory...not CSI NY or any of its characters

Enjoy

and Review please

* * *

It was Danny's turn to bring Rory back from school. As he opened the door, he let his son walk through first he shared a look with Lindsay, who stood at the breakfast bar, waiting. During the car trip, Rory had been surprisingly quiet…worryingly quiet. Rory threw his bag on the couch, walked over to his bedroom and slammed the door. Lindsay jumped and she almost broke down in tears, but Danny wrapped his arms around her. She silently sobbed against his chest before pulling away and looking up at him.

"That's the second day he's done that Dan." Her voice trailed off in the midst of tears. He shushed her and kissed her softly.

"Do you think he's being bullied? Oh, god Danny, what if he's being beat up? I haven't checked him for bruises." She fought back her tears but they won as they raced down her cheeks. She fell into Danny's embrace and he moved her towards the sofa, sitting her down against him. He heard her mutter, "I'm such a bad mother." he moved her way from him and forced her to look at him.

"Montana, there is no way on earth that you could be a bad mother. You are the best mother to Rory, and the best wife to me. It isn't your fault, that some stupid kids at school might be picking on him. It's probably mine seeing as he got the glasses from _me_." He relaxed when he saw her chuckle and wiped her tears away with his thumb. She reached up and stroked his face, starting at his chin, and then tracing his lips, up to his nose, and he closed his eyes and she removed his glasses and followed the path from his eyes to his hair. He opened them again, and she placed his glasses back on.

"I love your glasses. They make you all geeky and cute. Infact, if it weren't for your glasses. I wouldn't have married you." She teased and tried not to laugh at his expression, eyebrows raised. Was he actually falling for it?

"Really?" If he was playing a game, he was damn good at it, as his tone convinced her that he was genuine. She smiled sweetly at him and cocked her head to the side, gazing into his deep blue eyes that she adored, and thanked god that her son had inherited, along with the "Messer grin" and brown bushy hair.

"No. I love everything about you, even your flaws." She laughed as he rolled his eyes, a habit that had rubbed off on him from her. Then she remembered about their son, and she turned around and sighed as she stared at his white door. The day before, when she had brought him home, he hadn't spoken to her throughout the entire car journey, and when he had stepped inside the door, he had headed straight to his room, slamming his door shut. She had tried to speak to him at dinner, but he just picked at his dinner and told her that he wasn't hungry. Danny was on double, so he hadn't witnessed it, so it wasn't until now that he knew something was up with "Danny Messer junior."

Rory had not even left his room for tea, and it lay cold on the table. Lindsay had sighed numerous times through dinner, and she often let a tear roll down her face before wiping it quickly away from Danny's view…although he had seen it. it had been 3 hours, and Rory was still in his room. Lindsay was sat staring into space on the couch, and she jumped as Danny sat close to her, after finishing clearing. She looked at him, a faint smile on her lips; although he knew that, she was hiding her pain and sadness for her child deep within that smile. Danny looked at how sad his wife looked infront of him, and it pained him to see her like that. Eyes still teary and stain marks down her cheeks. She looked tired too, as she had just got home from an endless hour shift. He picked her up, and ignored the curious shocked expression and placed her on their bed. It wasn't until he was almost out of the door that he spoke, with his "Messer grin" plastered on his face, which she wanted to wipe right off. She grinned back and sat up, aiming to get out of bed.

"Don't you dare get out of bed Montana." He tried to hide the humor in his tone, as she grinned widely at him.

"or what?" she snapped, kneeling on their large bed, hands on her hips.

"or I'll just have to wrestle you." He stated, sticking his tongue out at her childishly. She giggled.

"I'd actually like that." She stuck her tongue back at him and snuggled into bed the minute he walked out, leaving the door slightly ajar.

That was an easy task, now to a harder one, Danny thought to himself, as he stood infront of his son's door. He hesitated in going in, as he didn't know what to expect. Who'd had thought, Danny Messer, would be about to go help _his_ son through a problem. To Danny, it was a dream. A dream come true and he knew Lindsay felt the same…they were each other's counterparts, and Rory was their miracle. Together, they were a crazy family, and Danny had never been happier. He smiled as he remembered all the 9 years he had spent with his wife and child. Teaching him baseball, first day of school, everything to make a father proud. His smile faded as he opened his door, and saw his son curled up on his blue bed. His room wasn't decorated with racing cars, as Rory had told his mother and father that he just wanted a blue room, light and dark blue walls, light blue bed with dark blue pillows, and the only different color was the white fluffy mat that lay on top of the wood floor. Danny had to admit, his son was growing up, and into a handsome young boy too. His blue eyes and messy hair were all thanks to Danny, and of course the Messer grin that won over Lindsay's heart, the same effect it had when it came to his father. Rory had inherited his mother's height, and half of her personality. He was sweet and caring, yet cheeky and cocky, thanks to his father. But Lindsay wouldn't have had it any other way.

As he slowly walked over to the other side of his bed, so that he could sit down, Danny picked his son up and sat him down next to him. He ignored the hit in his ribs that he gave him and looked into the matching pair of blue eyes with deep concern.

"What's going on in that lil world of yours Rors?" His Staten Island accent deep with emotion, and genuine concern for his son. He hard his son sigh and he turned away from his father. Danny gently grabbed his arm and pulled him to look at him. This time, he lowered his head to Rory's level, and asked him again.

"You gotta tell me, so that me and your mom can help you buddy." Another sigh escaped his son's lips and he looked at his father, his eyes shining with what seemed to be unshed tears.

"Jessie is a friend, a good friend of mine…Jessie's got himself a girl" he began, and Danny immediately sighed, knowing that relationships weren't really Danny's area, although, he had made only one good choice in his life when it came to them. He knew however, that Lindsay would be better at this than he would be, but Danny didn't want to wake her up, and nor did he want his son to think that he wasn't capable of being a true father.

"But dad," he smiled slightly at his son, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, showing him that he was listening. "I want to make her mine. I wanna tell her that I…" he hesitated and paused to sigh. "I love her." he shrugged, slightly embarrassed at his confession to his father.

Danny nodded, taking the entire information in. He had been there, many times, when a friend loved the girl he had a crush on, even at a young age. So he knew exactly how to answer...kind of.

"Son, you're 9. You have your whole life infront of you, and you'll meet a girl. And settle down, and you'll love her, just like I met your mom, and fell in love with her, and," Danny smiled. "I still love her…to bits." He looked down at his son, 2 pairs of deep blue eyes locking, like twins they were, both the same.

"But what about Jessie and the girl I like?" his son asked, almost a whine. Danny bit his lips, another habit he had got from Lindsay.

"Just flash the Messer grin at her, and she'll soon come running to ya." He laughed and felt happy again as his son laughed too, and looked at his father with adoration. He bent up to his nose and kissed it, and then began laughing again as Danny tickled him, and lay him down on his bed. He tucked him in, walked out of the bedroom, and stood at the door. He returned the toothy grin his son flashed at him, with his very own, one that way very alike.

"I love you Rory." He said, before turning out the lights

"Love you too dad." Danny's heart always warmed when he heard his son say those four words, and he quietly snuck back into his bedroom, and tried not to awaken Lindsay as he undressed down to his boxers. He slid into bed and pulled her close to him, and cursed himself as she slowly opened her eyes. Although, he smiled when she smiled up at him.

"What was wrong with him?" she softly asked as he ran his fingers through her hair soothed her.

"He loves his friend's girl."

Lindsay sighed. "What did you say?" she idly drew random shapes on his bare, toned chest.

"To flash the Messer grin and she'd come running." She laughed and looked up at him, disbelief in her eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Yeh." She laughed even more and rested her head on his chest.

"Well…it worked for me. So she must be blind if she doesn't fall for it." Lindsay stated and sat up and kissed him. He deepened the kiss straight away before they both had to pull away and catch their breaths. He smiled at her cheekily, and she knew that some sort of comment was going to escape from the lips she loved so much.

"So…how about that wrestle." She laughed, and bit her lip, before straddling him, as she won a wrestling match, that had to be rematched…over and over again.

And Rory won something else the following day, thanks to his father's advice, and his father's "Messer grin".

Jessie is a friend,  
yeah, I know he's been  
a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed  
that ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl  
and I want to make her mine  
And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her  
in his arms late,  
late at night  
You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that  
I play along with the charade,  
there doesn't seem to be  
a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty  
when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her,  
but the point is probably moot  
'Cos she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it  
And he's holding her  
in his arms late, late at night  
Like Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman,  
where can I find a woman like that  
And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,  
wondering what she don't see in me  
I've been funny,  
I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way  
love supposed to be  
Tell me, where can I find a woman like that  
(Solo)  
You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want Jessie's girl,  
where can I find a woman like that, like  
Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I want,  
I want Jessie's girl


End file.
